The water gas shift (WGS) reaction converts carbon monoxide and water to carbon dioxide and hydrogen:CO+H2O→CO2+H2 So-called “low temperature” WGS catalysts catalyse the WGS reaction at temperatures of 200-400° C. WGS catalysts are commonly used in reformer systems to reduce CO concentration.
WGS catalysts typically comprise a metal dispersed on the surface of a high surface area support material. Commonly used support materials for WGS catalysts include alumina, titania, ceria and iron oxide. The support material must be durable and the nature of the support material can affect the activity of the WGS catalyst. The present inventors have sought to develop a catalyst support material that is durable and that can be used to provide WGS catalysts with high activity, particularly at low temperatures.